lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline:Pre-crash
=Prior to Twentieth Century= Indeterminate time in past Before Jacob and his brother's birth "Across the Sea" * A woman comes to the Island "by accident" and somehow becomes the protector of the Source. Very likely after Across the Sea * The structures known as the Ruins are built and then permanently abandoned. * The Taweret statue is fashioned and erected. * Elements of the Temple complex are constructed. "Lafleur" * The fourteenth time flash occurs, while the statue of Taweret was still standing fully intact, before the Orchid well was dug. About two millennia before the crash of Flight 815 (Roman period) "Across the Sea" * An ancient ship, crewed by Latin-speaking people, is wrecked off the coast of the Island. Much of the crew make it to the Island. * The next day, Claudia comes ashore at another part of the Island, where she is discovered by the mysterious woman. Claudia gives birth to twins, Jacob and his brother, before being killed by the woman, who becomes adoptive mother to the twin boys. 13 years later "Across the Sea" * The shipwreck survivors have built a thriving community of yurts and go on hunting expeditions deep into the forest. * Jacob and his brother discover the evidence of other people for the first time while hunting a boar. Their mother shows them the Source, and explains little of their destiny to protect it. Claudia visits her son in spirit, and Jacob's brother attempts to coerce Jacob into leaving for the other camp, but is beaten by Jacob and leaves Jacob and his mother for the camp. 30 years after the shipwreck "Across the Sea" * Stonework and water-channeling system as a type of underground shrine are built for the Heart of the Island. * Jacob's brother is prevented from reaching the source by his mother, who kills Claudia's people and fills in his well. * Mother takes Jacob to the Source and makes him ageless like her. * Jacob's brother, in a fit of rage at mother's attack, kills her before himself being killed by Jacob - an act which creates the smoke monster. Jacob then lays the bodies of mother and brother to rest in the caves. Either earlier or later than Jacob's birth * The Temple, its underground complex, the surrounding wall, and the Tunnels are completed. * The Man in Black's bench is made. Most likely later events * Multiple wells are excavated around the Island in search of the cause for strong magnetic phenomena - the Source - possibly including re-excavation at Jacob's brother's original site. * The Lighthouse is constructed and at least ultimately used by Jacob not far from the caves. Later events * Jacob commences efforts to identify and consider candidates to replace him, as his brother's spirit searches to kill him in order to escape the Island. He leads groups of people from parts of the outside world to the Island at different times, but strife among themselves or other problems, including potential involvement with this brother, lead to their death without descendants. 1800s 1830s/40s Unknown date "Ab Aeterno" * Richard Alpert and Isabella are born. 1845 22 March "The Constant" * The Black Rock captained by Magnus Hanso sets sail from Portsmouth, England on a trading mission to the Kingdom of Siam, and is declared lost at sea. 1852 Unknown date "The Constant" * The ''Black Rock'' ledger is discovered among the artifacts of pirates on Île Sainte-Marie, an island off the coast of Madagascar. 1867 Unknown dates "Ab Aeterno" * Isabella, Richard Alpert's wife, dies. * Richard accidentally kills a doctor, is imprisoned, and becomes a slave to Magnus Hanso. "The Incident" Official Lost Podcast\March 25, 2010 * Jacob talks with the Man in Black while the Black Rock sits offshore (ship identification verified in podcast). After expressing his concern over the arrival of the ship, the man promises Jacob that one day, he will find a way to kill him. "Ab Aeterno" *The Black Rock crashes on the Island in a sudden storm, destroying the statue of Tawaret. *Jacob grants Richard immortality in exchange for working as his mediator. =1900s= 1900–1939 Early 1920s "Cabin Fever" Unknown date * Anthony Cooper is born c.1924. Late 1920s "316" Unknown date * Ray Shephard is born. 1933 "Numbers" Unknown date * Hurley's Grandpa Tito is born. 1936 "Flashes Before Your Eyes" Unknown date * MacCutcheon distills the whiskey with which Widmore taunts Desmond years later. 1937 "The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham" Unknown date * Charles Widmore is born. "Jughead" Unknown date *Eloise Hawking is born. 1940s "The Long Con" "Lost: A Journey in Time" Unknown date * "Moonlight Serenade" (written in 1939) is broadcast on the WXR station sometime in the 1940s, the signal of which is picked up on Hurley's radio in 2004. 1940 "Deus Ex Machina" 15 October * Emily Locke is born. 1943/44 "Man of Science, Man of Faith" *Adam Rutherford is born. Between 1945 and 1954 "Everybody Hates Hugo" "The Whole Truth" November 20, 19?? * Rose Henderson is born. Unknown Date * Christian Shephard is born. 1947/48 "S.O.S." Unknown date * Bernard Nadler is born. 1949 "S.O.S." Unknown date * Isaac of Uluru is born. 1950s 1951 Unknown date *Hurley's Grandpa Tito begins working three jobs. 1954 Between September and December *In September 1954, soldiers of the United States Army arrive on the Island and prepare Jughead, a hydrogen bomb, ostensibly for a nuclear test detonation. *Within the next month or two, a group of Others led by Richard Alpert attack and kill the soldiers, assuming control of their camp. *One month later, the fourth time flash occurs. 1956 Wednesday, May 30 *Emily Locke argues with her mother about seeing her lover. She angrily runs out of the house and into the street, where she is struck by a car. Emily's accident results in the premature birth of her baby boy almost six months into the pregnancy. At least a few weeks past 30 May *Against the odds, John is now a healthy baby and ready to be taken out of intensive care. However, Emily panics and runs from her responsibility to John. Mrs. Locke requests adoption information for John from the nurse, and both of them notice a suited Richard Alpert outside baby John Locke's hospital room. 1957 Sunday, June 30 *Helen Norwood is born. 1960s 1961/62 "Cabin Fever" *John Locke, age 5, is visited by Richard Alpert at Locke's foster home. Claiming to be from a school for special kids, Richard goes on to test John to see whether he is meant to lead his people. When Locke does not pass the test, Richard tells him that he is "not ready" and leaves angrily. 1962 The Lost Experience *The Apollo Candy Company is founded in San Francisco by M. David Benson, with candy first sold at J. Pickersweet's Five & Dime. *'October 16:' The Cuban Missile Crisis begins, bringing the world to the brink of nuclear war. *'Late 1962:' The United Nations begins investigating a mathematical formula predicting the end of the world by mankind's hand (the Valenzetti Equation). 1964 The Lost Experience *M. David Benson perfects the recipe for his affordable, yet exceptionally delicious Apollo Bars, and begins distributing them citywide. 1964/1965 Omer Jarrah is born to Hassan Jarrah. 1964 "The Man Behind the Curtain" Sunday, December 19 * Emily Linus goes into labor prematurely (being only seven months pregnant) while hiking 32 miles outside of Portland, Oregon with her husband, Roger Linus. Horace Goodspeed and Olivia come upon the Linuses on the side of the road with intention to help. Emily dies after having given birth to Benjamin Linus. 1967 "One of Them" Unknown date * Sayid Hassan Jarrah is born to Hassan Jarrah. The Lost Experience Unknown date * Alvar Hanso addresses the UN Security Council. 1968 "?" August 23 * The date of birth on Eko's fake passport. "Every Man for Himself", "The Incident, Part 2" December * James Ford is born. The Lost Experience Unknown Date *The fledgling Apollo Candy Company secures distribution outlets nationwide. 1969 "He's Our You" August 15, 23:00 *Date on a Geronimo Jackson poster in the DHARMA cafeteria. "Enter 77" November 12 *Mikhail Bakunin is born in Kiev, Ukraine. 1970s Unknown date * Sarah is born. The Lost Experience Unknown date * The Apollo Candy Company falls into dire straits. * Due to the considerable financial intervention of Alvar Hanso, the company is saved from bankruptcy. The Apollo Candy Company then exists as a private purveyor of chocolates for Alvar Hanso and his many companies. "White Rabbit" Unknown date * Jack is beaten up by a school bully for trying to protect his friend, Mark Silverman. 1970 "Orientation" Unknown date * The DHARMA Initiative is created. 1970/71 * The first DHARMA Initiative personnel arrive on the Island. Construction begins on their facilities. 1971 "Namaste" Unknown dates * Radzinsky begins working on the Swan project. ''Find 815 '''20 May * Sam Thomas is born. "Official Lost Podcast/March 19, 2009" '''2 July (possibly) * Charlotte Lewis is born on the Island. 1972 "Namaste" Unknown date * First known team of DHARMA Recruits arrive on the island according to photos in the Processing Center. 1973 "The Man Behind the Curtain" Pre-Truce * Ben and Roger Linus arrive on the Island with the DHARMA Initiative, where they are greeted by Horace Goodspeed. "Cabin Fever" Spring (March–May) * Sixteen-year-old high school student, John is beat up and stuffed in a locker. While counseling him, his teacher Mr. Gellert informs John that Mittelos Bioscience has offered him an opportunity to go to science camp in Portland. John staunchly refuses to go to science camp and storms out on Gellert. Dharma Intiative Orientation Kit Wednesday, August 15 * The DHARMA Initiative and the Others sign a Truce. "The Man Behind the Curtain" Wednesday, December 19 * Annie gives Ben the two wooden figurines for his birthday. Annie takes the boy figurine - which represents Ben - while Ben keeps the girl figurine - Annie. * Ben sees his mother Emily in the jungle on the other side of the sonar fence. "The Man Behind the Curtain" Thursday, December 20 *Ben meets Richard Alpert in the jungle. 1974 "LaFleur" Unknown date * The final time flash occurs after Locke turns the frozen wheel, putting Sawyer, Juliet, Jin, Daniel, and Miles among the DHARMA Initiative, who accept them as members. * Daniel gets a transfer to Ann Arbor. "D.O.C." 27 November * Jin-Soo Kwon is born to a prostitute. * Despite a questionable biological parenthood, the prostitute gives the child to Mr. Kwon to raise. 1975 Unknown date * Ana Lucia Cortez is born to Teresa Cortez. ''The Lost Experience '''Unknown date * The part of the Sri Lanka Video featuring Alvar Hanso was made. "March 11, 2010 Official Podcast" Unknown date * Annie and her parents leave the Island. Unknown date * Rose and Bernard build their bungalow in the jungle. Late 1970s "Orientation" Unknown date * Something happens to Helen that leads to her being angry for the next 20 years until she meets John Locke. "The Cost of Living" Unknown date * Young Eko is caught trying to steal food from a supply shed to feed himself and Yemi "The 23rd Psalm" Unknown date * Nigerian guerillas raid Eko and Yemi's village. When they try to force Yemi to shoot an old man, Eko does it instead, and the guerrillas take Eko to be with them. 1976 "Outlaws" Unknown dates * Under the alias "Tom Sawyer," Anthony Cooper cons James Ford's parents out of their money. * Eight-year-old James witnesses his father kill his mother before committing suicide on the young child's bed. "The Incident, Part 1" Unknown dates * After James' parents' funeral, Jacob gives the boy a pen to write a letter to "Mr. Sawyer", but James' Uncle Doug makes him promise not to finish the letter. Drive Shaft website (Canonicity Unknown) 8 December * Charlie Pace is born to Megan Pace and Simon Pace. ** NOTE: A "French Rolling Stone" article, appearing on same site and dated 5 June 2002 http://www.driveshaftband.com/Media18.htm, refers to Charlie as being "26," which would make his birthyear "1975." 1976/1977 "He's Our You" Unknown date * An eight-year-old Sayid kills a chicken when his twelve-year-old brother, Omer, could not. 1977 "What Kate Did" February/March * Sam Austen returns from his military assignment in Korea, where he finds his wife, Diane, already pregnant from her affair with Wayne Janssen. "Some Like it Hoth" April *Miles Straume is born on the Island to Lara and Pierre Chang. 25 May *Star Wars: A New Hope is released "What Kate Did" May/June * Kate Austen is born. "The Incident, Part 1" Unknown date * Tom Brennan is born. July "LaFleur" * Ethan Rom is born to Amy and Horace Goodspeed. "316" * Jack, Kate, Hurley, and Sayid arrive on the Island after disappearing from Ajira Airways Flight 316. "Dead Is Dead" * Ben is healed from Sayid's gunshot wound. "Some Like it Hoth" * Construction begins on The Swan Station. "Because You Left" * During construction of The Orchid, workers discover an underground chamber that Pierre Chang warns them not to open. * * * Having returned the previous evening, Daniel Faraday clandestinely observes the events at the Orchid. "The Incident, Part 2" * "The Incident" occurs. Late 1977 or early 1978 "The Incident, Part 1" Unknown date * Daniel Faraday is born to Eloise Hawking and Charles Widmore. 1978 Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project 17 July * Default date on the sign-up page of Dharmawantsyou.com. 1979 "Confirmed Dead" 2 July * Ben erroneously claims this as the date Charlotte Lewis is born in Essex, England. 1980s Early 1980s * Boone Carlyle is born to Sabrina Carlyle. "The Incident, Part 1" Unknown date * The parents of Rachel and Juliet separate. 1980 "Orientation" Unknown date * The Swan Orientation film is copyrighted. "?" Unknown date * The Pearl Orientation video is copyrighted. "Ji Yeon" 20 March * Sun-Hwa Paik is born. 1981 "Numbers" 27 October * Claire Littleton is born to Carole Littleton and Christian Shephard. "Lockdown" 7 December * The H.G. (Hanso Group) Delegation inspection takes place. 1981/82 ''The Lost Experience '''Unknown date * Rachel Blake is born. 1982 * Sam Austen leaves Diane Janssen and wants to take 5-year-old Kate Austen with him. Diane makes Kate "stay behind," forcing Kate to grow up in a home with Diane and Wayne Janssen. 1983 "Tricia Tanaka is Dead" Wednesday, February 23 * Hugo Reyes is born to Carmen and David Reyes. 1983/1984 "Raised by Another" October (either early October, 1984 or late October, 1983) * Shannon Rutherford is born to Adam Rutherford. 1984 "Lockdown" Sunday, October 28 * Date for which the blast door map read: "Suspected shutdown date." "Fire + Water" Tuesday, December 25 * Charlie receives a piano for Christmas while Liam receives a Voltron. 1985 "Lockdown" Unknown date * The AH/MDG incident occurs. The Blast Door Map also indicates this event was the possible cause of abandoning the Staff Station. "Some Like it Hoth" Saturday, March 16 * Lara rents an apartment from Trevor in Encino, California while young Miles Straume hears the deceased Mr. Vonner speak to him. Mid to Late 1980s "Deus Ex Machina" Unknown date * Theresa, Boone's nanny, takes a "bad step" and breaks her neck. "The Glass Ballerina" Unknown date * Sun accidentally breaks a glass ballerina and blames it on her father's maid. "Enter 77" Unknown date * Mikhail Bakunin enlists in Soviet Army and is stationed in Afghanistan. "Tricia Tanaka is Dead" Unknown date * David Reyes leaves Carmen and Hugo Reyes for Las Vegas. "Greatest Hits" Unknown date * Charlie's dad teaches him how to swim. "The Variable" Unknown date * While young Daniel Faraday plays the piano, his mother watches before discouraging him from spending his time on anything besides math and science. 1987 ''The Lost Experience '''Unknown date * Hanso Foundation funding of the DHARMA Initiative ends. "The Incident, Part 1" Unknown date * Ten-year-old Kate and Tom Brennan try to steal a lunchbox from Ames Central General Store. When they are caught by Mr. Springer, the store clerk, Jacob offers to pay for the lunchbox. "Solitary" Tuesday, November 15 * Danielle Rousseau and her crew leave Tahiti. * After changing course to investigate a DHARMA transmission of the Numbers, they are shipwrecked on the Island. "The Man Behind the Curtain", 'Lost Encyclopedia Saturday, December 19 * The Purge takes place at 4:00pm during which Benjamin Linus kills his father and executes a plan which eliminates the DHARMA Initiative. 1988 "Numbers" Unknown date * While stationed in the South Pacific, Sam Toomey and Leonard Simms hear an unencrypted transmission of the Numbers. "Confidence Man" Unknown date * James Ford adopts the nickname "Sawyer" and cons a woman and her husband for $6,000. "Catch-22" Unknown date * Desmond begins dating Ruth "The Little Prince" February * Rousseau and her science team crash just off the Island. * The seventh time flash occurs. * Nadine is killed and Montand has his arm ripped off by the Monster. He is subsequently dragged down a hole through a crack in an ancient wall, where he dies shortly afterwards. "This Place is Death" March-April *Jin experiences the eighth time flash and jumps forward in time by several weeks. After presumably shooting the rest of her team suffering from a "sickness", Danielle kills Robert before attempting to kill Jin. April "Pilot, Part 2", "Solitary" * With the rest of her team dead, Danielle goes to the radio tower and replaces the Numbers broadcast with her distress signal. * Danielle claims to have been trapped at a location near the Black Rock by a "he/it" who had "killed them all." She also claims Brennan was outside and he took "the keys". "Through the Looking Glass, Part 2" * Alexandra Rousseau is born. "Dead is Dead" * Alexandra is kidnapped by Benjamin Linus and Ethan Rom a week after her birth. * Ben and Ethan return to the Others camp, and Charles Widmore is surprised to see they brought Alex. He reminds Ben that he was supposed to kill her. 1989 "There's No Place Like Home, Part 1" Unknown date * A case containing crackers, binoculars and a mirror is hidden under some rocks on the Island. "Catch-22" Saturday, May 20 * The 1989 Scottish Cup Final is played between Celtic and Rangers at Hampden Park. Celtic wins the match 1-0. "Further Instructions" May/June * Edward F. "Eddie" Colburn graduates from Humboldt County High School (CA). "Born to Run" Tuesday, August 15 * Kate and Tom Brennan bury a time capsule in Ames, Iowa, on 8/15. 1990s 1990–1991 "The Greater Good" * Zahra, the wife of Essam Tasir, is killed by a coalition forces bomb dropped during the Gulf War. "One of Them" * Kelvin Joe Inman, CIA, serves as an "Intelligence Gatherer" for the U.S. military. 1991 "One of Them" Wednesday, February 27 * Tariq and his men, including Sayid Jarrah, are captured by Sam Austen and other American militants during the first Persian Gulf War in Kuwait. Thursday, February 28 * The Persian Gulf War ends. Kelvin Inman releases Sayid Jarrah from American custody as thanks for the interrogation aid he provided them. "Further Instructions" May/June * Edward F. "Eddie" Colburn graduates from two-year California college and enters California Law Enforcement Academy. "Enter 77" Wednesday, December 25 * The dissolution of the Soviet Union ends the Cold War. Mikhail Bakunin is released from the Soviet Army after his unit is decommissioned. 1992 "Hearts and Minds" May * Sabrina Carlyle and Adam Rutherford marry, making Shannon and Boone step-siblings. "Deus Ex Machina" Monday, October 5 * Emily Locke is admitted to the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute to be treated for schizophrenia. 1993 "Dead Is Dead" Unknown date, shortly after the Purge * Charles Widmore is forced to leave the Island. "Enter 77" Unknown date * Mikhail Bakunin claims to have arrived on the Island. "Further Instructions" Unknown date * Edward F. "Eddie" Colburn graduates from CA Law Enforcement Academy. 1994 "Special" Unknown date * Michael Dawson and Susan Lloyd prepare for the birth of their child Walt. "Enter 77" Unknown date * Mikhail Bakunin claims this as the date he first began playing the computer at chess in the Flame - to no avail. "Catch-22" Unknown date * A week before his wedding to Ruth, Desmond gets drunk, is found in the street by Brother Campbell, and joins the monastery. * Upon being expelled from the monastery over a month later, Desmond meets Penelope Widmore. "The Variable" Spring * Daniel Faraday and Theresa Spencer graduate from Oxford University. Eloise Hawking takes Daniel out for Indian food and gives him a journal as a graduation gift. * Charles Widmore begins funding Daniel Faraday's research. "Further Instructions" Sunday, June 12 * Eddie joins the Humboldt Co., CA, Sheriff's Department's Patrol Division. "Special" Wednesday, August 24 * Walter Lloyd is born. 1995 "Further Instructions" Unknown date * After receiving high marks and many honors, Eddie moves from Patrol Division to Deputy Sheriff. "Solitary" Unknown date * Sayid Jarrah helps Noor Abed Jazeem escape from the Republican Guard. "Deus Ex Machina" Friday, May 12 * Emily Annabeth Locke checks herself back into Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. "Special" June * Susan Lloyd leaves her attorney position at a legal clinic for the poor and accepts a high-paying job with Brian Porter's international law firm. She takes Walt Lloyd to Amsterdam, marking the last time Michael Dawson sees his son before their custody fight. Late 1990s "Live Together, Die Alone" Unknown date * After a breakup with Penny Widmore, Desmond Hume joins the British Army. * Sometime after 1996, Desmond commits an unknown offense for which he is dishonorably discharged. "Deus Ex Machina" Unknown dates * John Locke begins work in a department store. * During work, John's mother finds him and tells him he was "immaculately conceived". * Curious about his birth, Locke tracks down his father, to whom he grows close. * Locke donates a kidney to his father before his father cuts all ties and abandons him. "Orientation" Unknown dates * Bitter because of the his life's travails, especially his father's betrayal, Locke joins a support group * At his support group, Locke meets Helen Norwood. * The two begin a relationship and fall in love. * Their relationship runs into some difficulties due to Locke's inability to let go of his anger and neediness towards his father, whom he has been stalking. "Pilot, Part 1", "The Incident, Part 2" Unknown date * Jack makes a mistake in his first solo operation on a 16-year old girl during residency and Christian tells him to count to five. After the operation, Jack unsuccessfully tries to get an Apollo Candy Bar from a vending machine before it is retrieved and delivered by Jacob. "Some Like it Hoth" Unknown date * Miles Straume visits his sick mother and asks about his father, only to be told he is dead in a place Miles can never reach. 1996 "Greatest Hits" Unknown date * While Charlie Pace is busking on a London street, it begins to rain. He packs up his guitar and begins to head home. However, he hears a woman, Noor Abed Jazeem, call for help from an alleyway. Charlie is able to scare off the mugger who is attacking her. She tells Charlie three other people walked by and refused to help her and calls Charlie a "hero". "Flashes Before Your Eyes", Official Lost Podcast transcript/February 20, 2007 * Desmond Hume asks Charles Widmore for permission to marry Widmore's daughter, Penelope Widmore, but is refused. Immediately afterwards, he meets Charlie, who is busking on a London street. The next day, he breaks up with Penny. **Desmond later goes back into 1996 and considers changing his history by proposing to Penny. When he goes to buy a ring, Eloise Hawking reminds him of his history, in which he "has second thoughts and walks right out that door". She then confronts him about his destiny. Ultimately, Desmond breaks up with Penny again. "Lockdown" Unknown dates * Locke starts his own home inspection business. * John and Helen begin living together. * Anthony Cooper stages his death. * Locke encounters Nadia, whose home he is inspecting. * John is preparing to propose to Helen. However, Cooper lures Locke into assisting him in wrapping up his latest con job; Helen discovers this, and she leaves Locke heartbroken. "Special" May * Michael Dawson learns Susan Lloyd is involved with another man immediately before being hit by a car. Mid-August * While recovering in a hospital in New York City, Michael is told by Susan that she is going to pay Michael's medical bills, that she is marrying Brian Porter and that Brian wants to adopt Walt before they move to Italy at the end of the month. "Adrift" Autumn (September-November) * Michael files an injunction against Susan for attempting to take his son to Italy without his consent. * After a short battle in court, Michael relents to Susan and says goodbye to Walt. He will not see Walt again for over 8 years. "The Constant" Late December * While in basic training, Desmond begins to experience shifts between this year and December 24, 2004, when his future self travels from the Island to the freighter Kahana. * Under advice from 2004 Daniel Faraday, he goes to visit Faraday's past self at Queens College, Oxford University. * Charles Widmore wins the journal of the first mate of the Black Rock at a Southfield's auction, after which he gives Desmond Penny's new address. * Desmond goes to Penny's new house, asking for her phone number so that he can call her eight years later on Christmas Eve, 2004. The concurrence of his meeting with Penny and his call in 2004 ends his shifts, anchoring him in time. 1997 Unknown dates * Sayid Jarrah, having helped Noor escape execution a couple of years earlier, finally leaves the Republican Guard and begins his eight-year search for her. "Further Instructions" Unknown date * John Locke joins a farming commune in Northern California, finding a temporary family. "Further Instructions" Unknown date, summer * While driving to a farming commune in Northern California, John Locke picks up Eddie Colburn, a hitchhiker. He takes Eddie to the commune. * After six weeks, commune leaders Mike and Jan find out that Eddie is an undercover cop investigating their growing marijuana. Locke promises to take care of the problem by killing Eddie, but proves unable to pull the trigger. 1999 "Numbers" Unknown date * Hugo Reyes' grandpa Tito receives a pacemaker. "Live Together, Die Alone" Sunday, April 4 * Desmond Hume completes his prison sentence and is dishonorably discharged from Her Majesty's Army. Charles Widmore waits in a car outside the prison on the day Desmond is released in order to to bribe Desmond to forget Penelope Widmore. Widmore shows Desmond that he has been intercepting Desmond's letters to Penny for years, and informs him that Penny is engaged to another man. "Par Avion" Unknown Date *A seventeen-year-old Claire and her mother Carole Littleton are involved in a car crash which leaves Carole in a coma. =2000s= 2000 "The Moth" Unknown date * Drive Shaft gets a record contract. Charlie Pace stays on, despite his misgivings. "Confidence Man" Unknown date * James "Sawyer" Ford tries a typical con on Jessica and David, but backs out when he sees their young son. "Greatest Hits" Unknown date * Charlie, Liam Pace, and the rest of Drive Shaft hear You All Everybody being played on the radio for the first time and realize they're going to make it big. "Numbers" Unknown date * Sam Toomey commits suicide by shotgun about twelve years after hearing the Numbers from a listening station. "Born to Run" Unknown date * Connor Brennan is born to Tom Brennan and his wife Rachel Brennan. "Live Together, Die Alone" Unknown date * Elizabeth Smith's husband, David Smith, dies in late 2000 or early 2001. "...And Found" Unknown dates * Jin-Soo Kwon is given a job as a doorman at the Seoul Gateway Hotel, run by Mr. Kim. * Through a matchmaker, Sun-Hwa Paik meets and begins going on dates with Jae Lee. * On the same day Jin quits his job and Sun angrily leaves Jae Lee, Jin and Sun bump into each other, meeting for the first time. "House of the Rising Sun" "...In Translation" Unknown dates * Jin and Sun are dating. Jin asks Mr. Paik for his daughter's hand in marriage. Paik gives it, but under the condition that Jin work at Paik Automotive. "Enter 77" Unknown date * In France, Sayid Jarrah is captured and held prisoner by Sami for the torture of his wife, Amira, while Sayid was with the Republican guard. Once he finally admits his guilt to Amira, she forgives him and lets him go. "The Moth" Unknown date * While Drive Shaft is touring, Liam starts getting hooked on drugs, much to Charlie's disgust. "The Man From Tallahassee" Unknown dates * John Locke is living in Tustin, suffering from depression. * Locke loses his government benefits after refusing to go to therapy. * He is approached by Peter Talbot, who informs him that Locke's father intends to marry Peter's mother. * Peter Talbot is killed and found in an alley. * Angry at the death of the boy, Locke demands that Cooper end his con. In response, Cooper pushes Locke through a hotel window. Locke loses the use of his legs; Cooper flees to Mexico. "The Incident, Part 1" Unknown dates * Jacob, immediately after Locke's fall, touches him and tells him he is sorry this happened to him. "The Man from Tallahassee" * Locke wakes up in the hospital and is shown his wheelchair "The Incident Part 1" * Sun and Jin are married and Jacob wishes them blessing on their marriage. "...In Translation * Sun and Jin's honeymoon is postponed as Jin begins working for Mr. Paik. "D.O.C." Unknown dates * Shortly after Sun's wedding to Jin, Jin's mother approaches Sun, threatening to reveal Jin's parentage by a prostitute unless Sun pays her a $100,000 extortion. * Sun locates Mr. Kwon, Jin's father, whom she thought was dead. Mr. Kwon is overjoyed to meet her, but makes her promise not to tell Jin that they met. * With money from her father, Sun pays the extortion, but threatens Jin's mother and demands that she never speak to them again. "Cabin Fever" Unknown date * While recovering from his fall, Locke meets Matthew Abaddon, who encourages Locke to go on a walkabout. "Greatest Hits" Unknown date * While touring in Helsinki, Liam passes a family ring on to Charlie as a Christmas present. "Ji Yeon" Unknown date * Two months after his wedding to Sun, Jin, on behalf of Mr. Paik, buys a panda for a Chinese ambassador's newborn grandson. "The Moth" Unknown date * Charlie gets hooked on heroin. The Lost Experience June 14 * Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in London, England. September 11 * Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in Copenhagen, Denmark. 2001 * January 1 – Alvar Hanso makes another public appearance in Copenhagen, Denmark. * February 23 – Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in Paris, France. * After April http://www.wired.com/magazine/wp-content/images/18-05/ff_lost_2000px_f.jpg Eko attempts to smuggle heroin out of Nigeria with the Mary statuettes. Yemi is killed, and his body is left on the drug smuggler's plane as it takes off. ** The Drug smugglers' plane crashes on the Island. ** The first and third time flashes occur during and shortly after the crash respectively. ** Eko poses as a priest. When Emeka tries to terrorize Eko, Eko kills him and his henchmen. * Desmond meets Libby at a coffee shop shortly after arriving in the United States (possibly Los Angeles). She insists that Desmond take her dead husband's boat so that he can enter Charles Widmore's race. * Adam Rutherford is killed, and Sarah is injured in the same car accident. They are both brought to St. Sebastian Hospital. * Penelope tracks down Desmond at a stadium in Los Angeles. * Jack meets Desmond for the first time at the stadium. * Jack discovers Sarah can walk. * Sabrina Carlyle cuts off money from Shannon. * Desmond begins the boat race in Libby's boat. * Desmond arrives on the Island and begins pushing the button with Kelvin Joe Inman. * The last time Charlie sees his brother Liam before visiting him before the flight. (This is later contradicted in ) * Sawyer tries to con Cassidy, who conceives a child by him before he leaves with her money. * Kate kills Wayne and begins her life on the run from the law. ** Kate, a few months later seeks her mother in Iowa, meets Cassidy, who is pregnant. The two evade Edward Mars. * Juliet helps her sister Rachel conceive a child. Her ex-husband, Edmund Burke is hit by a bus. * Megan, daughter of Charlie's brother Liam, is born. (She seems to be around 2 years old in 2004 when Charlie visits Liam in Sydney) * July 7 – Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in Geneva, Switzerland. * September 4 - Juliet leaves Rachel and boards the submarine. * September 5 – Juliet arrives on the island. * September 12 - Juliet meets Harper for her first therapy session, and Ben gives Juliet a house. ** A few months later, Juliet begins her adulterous affair with Goodwin. * September 18 – Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in Rome, Italy. * December 31 – Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in Madrid, Spain, this is his last public appearance before his four-year hiatus due to his "imprisonment" by Dr. Thomas Werner Mittelwerk. 2002 *Charlie dates Lucy Heatherton in order to steal from her rich father Francis Heatherton to pay for his drug addiction. Francis gives Charlie a job, which he accepts in an attempt to become respectable, but cannot complete even a single day of work due to heroin withdrawal. Lucy discovers this and the theft, telling Charlie he will never take care of anyone. * Kate has Tom Brennan help her see her dying mother in the hospital. They dig up the time capsule. He dies in a shootout as Kate avoids capture. ** Kate engineers a bank robbery just to steal from a safety deposit box the toy airplane she and Tom Brennan dug up. * After delivering her baby, Cassidy visits Sawyer in prison. * March – Sabine dies. Juliet asks Ben to let her leave, but she agrees to stay on the premise that Jacob will cure Rachel's just-returned cancer. *Kate attempts to assume a new life by relocating to Florida under the alias Monica, where she marries a police officer named Kevin Callis. Callis does not know her true identity. * August 15 - Kate calls Marshal Mars and asks him to stop chasing her. *Months after marrying him, Kate drugs Kevin Callis and leaves him, after tearfully revealing some of the truth about her history. *Libby checks herself into Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. 2003 * Two years after her car accident, Sarah marries Jack. Just before the wedding, Christian gives Jack a watch. * Hurley turns his back on his Dave hallucination. * Hurley leaves the mental institution and wins the lottery playing the Numbers. * Right after winning the lottery, Hurley quits his job and goes on a daylong spree with his friend Johnny until his winning is made public. * Various misfortunes start befalling people close to Hurley, leading him to believe The Numbers are cursed. * Mr. Paik orders Jin to "deliver a message" to Byung Han. When Jin does so non-violently, Mr. Paik sends him again the next day with a hitman. Jin saves Byung Han's life by beating him bloody so the hitman need not kill him. When Jin returns home, Sun sees Jin washing the blood from his hands. * Essam Tasir, Sayid's college roommate, moves to Sydney. * October: Ray Mullen's wife dies. Late 2003 or 2004 * Jack unsuccessfully operates on Angelo Busoni and is left by Sarah. After his divorce, he goes to Thailand. There he meets Achara, who gives him a tattoo. * Jack suspects his father is having an affair with Sarah, his ex-wife. He follows Christian to an AA meeting, attacks Christian, is arrested (and bailed out by Sarah). Christian, who was over 50 days sober, goes back to heavy drinking. 2004 "Tabula Rasa" Unknown date * Canned pears in Ray Mullen's pantry, where Kate Austen hid her wages, are dated 2003 and 2004. "Live Together, Die Alone" Unknown date * Kelvin Inman begins repairing Desmond Hume's boat, leaving Desmond alone in the Hatch. "Exposé" Unknown date * The season four finale of Exposé is filmed and Nikki Fernandez' character Corvette is killed off. "S.O.S." Unknown date * Rose Henderson and Bernard Nadler meet in the Bronx and they begin to date. "Raised by Another" February * Claire Littleton learns that she is pregnant. * Two days later, Claire visits a psychic named Richard Malkin with her friend Rachel. While giving her a reading, he becomes upset, and ends the meeting after seeing something "blurry." "S.O.S." Spring * Five months after meeting, Bernard proposes to Rose to the backdrop of the Niagara Falls. In response, she tells him of her terminal cancer, but he insists on the proposal regardless. "Raised by Another" April * Thomas decides to leave Claire after deciding that becoming a young father is a bad idea. * After the break-up, Claire insists that Malkin give her another reading, to which he concedes. During the reading, he desperately reveals that she shouldn't give away the child, although she is adamant in doing so. "?" 16 April * Eko Tunde's passport listed as Oduduwa Ulu had a date of issue of April 16. "Tabula Rasa" June * Likely the month that Kate arrived at Ray Mullen's farm. July "All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues" * Jack Shephard sees his father Christian Shephard operate on a patient under the influence. * After a long internal struggle, Jack releases the information that his father operated under the influence in a meeting. * Christian Shephard loses his position as Chief of Surgery at St. Sebastian Hospital. "One of Them" * Benjamin Linus, impersonating Henry Gale told Sayid he arrived on the Island by hot air balloon in this month. Later, this is found to be a lie, however, it may still be based on the date that the real Henry Gale arrived on the Island. "The Greater Good" August * Sayid is apprehended by the CIA to make a deal: put his friend Essam Tasir in custody to get the location of Noor Abed Jazeem. Uncertain, But Shortly Before September 2004 "Tricia Tanaka is Dead" * Tricia Tanaka is killed by a meteorite. David Reyes moves back in with Carmen Reyes and Hugo "Hurley" Reyes. * David takes Hurley to see phony psychic Lynn Karnoff. "Walkabout" * Randy Nations becomes John Locke's boss at a box factory. "The Whole Truth" * Sun-Hwa Kwon has been secretly learning English from Jae Lee, possibly out of dissatisfaction from her married life with Jin-Soo Kwon. * Jin and Sun continue failing to have a baby. * During a visit to a fertility doctor, Dr. Je-Gyu Kim, Sun and Jin learn that Sun cannot get pregnant. * Sun later learns that it is not her, but rather Jin who is infertile. "The Glass Ballerina" * Sun and Jae Lee begin having an affair. Sun's father, Woo-Jung Paik, finds out about it. * Mr. Paik orders Jin to kill Jae Lee, though he refuses to specify why to Jin. * Jin beats Jae Lee before the latter commits suicide. "Collision" * Ana-Lucia kills the man who shot her. September 2004 Early September "Special" * Susan Porter becomes ill while her husband Brian Porter suspects her son Walter Lloyd may have special powers. "House of the Rising Sun" * Sun-Hwa Kwon devises a scheme to disappear from her family. "Two for the Road" * Ana Lucia is hired by Christian Shephard as a bodyguard. Mid September "Walkabout" * John Locke is denied participation in the Walkabout he was eager to join. "Hearts and Minds" * Shannon Rutherford and Bryan begin their con that lures Boone Carlyle to Australia. "White Rabbit" * Margo Shephard guilts Jack Shephard into going to Sydney in order to bring Christian Shephard home. "Tricia Tanaka is Dead" * Hugo "Hurley" Reyes leaves for Australia in pursuit of Sam Toomey. "Numbers" * Hurley reaches Australia to confront Sam on the truth about the Numbers, only to learn from his wife Martha Toomey that Sam committed suicide after a long streak of bad luck following his listening the Numbers. "S.O.S." * Bernard Nadler takes Rose Nadler to Australia to celebrate their Honeymoon. * While on their Honeymoon, Bernard takes Rose to see Isaac of Uluru, a faith healer, for her cancer. Isaac is unable to help her. "Two for the Road" * Christian Shephard tries to visit his daughter Claire Littleton, but is stopped by Lindsey Littleton and Ana Lucia Cortez, his "bodyguard". "...In Translation" * Jin-Soo Kwon visits his father and, off the man's advice, decides to go to America with Sun-Hwa Kwon. "?" * Eko Tunde, accepted as a priest in Australia, is assigned to investigate the alleged miracle of Charlotte Malkin's resurrection. * Eko vists a mortician and listens to a gruesome tape of Charlotte's "resurrection". * Upon visiting the Malkin household, Eko is told by Richard Malkin that the resurrection was natural and that no miracle occurred. September 13 "Special" *Walter Lloyd's mother Susan Porter dies. September 15 or 16 "Outlaws" * Sawyer is tricked by Hibbs into thinking Frank Duckett is the man who conned his parents. Sawyer goes to Australia, purchases a gun, meets Duckett at his shrimp stand, but doesn't kill him. "Two for the Road" * James "Sawyer" Ford bumps into Christian Shephard and Ana Lucia Cortez's car outside a Cocktail Bar. Ana Lucia and Christian part ways directly afterwards. "Outlaws", "Exodus, Part 1" * Sawyer meets Christian in a Cocktail Bar. * Sawyer kills Frank Duckett. "White Rabbit" * Christian dies of an alcohol-abuse-related heart attack. September 16 "The Lost Experience" * Gary Troup is interviewed by Laird Granger on Book Talk for his upcoming book, Bad Twin. September 19 "Outlaws" * Following a bar fight, James "Sawyer" Ford is arrested by the Sydney police. "Hearts and Minds" * Boone Carlyle reports Shannon Rutherford's abusive boyfriend to the Sydney police while Sawyer is brought in. "Exposé" * Nikki Fernandez and Paulo kill Howard L. Zukerman by poisoning his food. They then steal his $8,000,000 worth of diamonds. September 20 "Special" * Michael Dawson goes to Australia to get his son Walter Lloyd back. "Tabula Rasa" * Kate Austen attempts to leave Ray Mullen's farm in the night, but he convinces her to stay one more night. "The Cost of Living" * Benjamin Linus finds out that he has a large tumor on his spine. September 21 "Tabula Rasa" * Kate Austen is driven from a farm by Ray Mullen, thinking she is going to the train station. However, she is actually being set up to be arrested by Edward Mars. "The Moth" * Charlie Pace visits his brother Liam Pace with an offer to reunite their band Drive Shaft. Liam refuses. "Raised by Another" * Richard Malkin gives Claire Littleton a ticket for Oceanic Flight 815 after she decides there may be truth in his prophecy. "Par Avion" * Claire tearfully says goodbye to her comatose mother in the hospital. "The Greater Good" * Just as Essam Tasir prepares to follow through with his suicide bombing, Sayid Jarrah confesses that he is working with the authorities. Overcome with despair, Essam holds a gun to Sayid's head, but then shoots himself instead. * Sayid changes flights for the next day to buy time to bury his friend the proper Muslim way. "One of Us" * Juliet Burke receives Benjamin Linus' x-rays and discovers he has a tumor on his spinal column. She confronts Ben about Jacob allegedly curing her sister of cancer. "Exodus, Part 2" * Charlie meets Lily at a bar. She claims to be a Drive Shaft fan and they spend the night together. Sometime during the night, they use a good amount of Charlie's heroin stash. "White Rabbit" * Jack Shephard seeks his father at a hotel. He eventually finds him in a morgue. "Hearts and Minds" * Shannon Rutherford and Boone Carlyle sleep together. September 22 "Exodus, Part 1" * Waking up in his hotel room at 5:23 in the morning, Walter Lloyd wants to watch his favorite show on TV. Because of this, he and Michael Dawson have a lengthy argument. "Exodus, Part 2" * As Charlie Pace prepares to leave for his flight, he gets in a fight with Lily over the last of his heroin. "Exodus, Part 1" * James "Sawyer" Ford is released from prison and deported by Australian authorities. "Exodus, Part 2" * After discovering that he has slept in, Hugo "Hurley" Reyes makes a mad dash for the airport. "White Rabbit" * At Kingsford Smith International Airport, Jack Shephard argues with Chrissy, an Oceanic Airlines ticket agent, about allowing him to bring the coffin containing his dead father's body with him on the plane. "House of the Rising Sun" * Jin-Soo Kwon is waiting in line at the Oceanic ticket counter while Jack is arguing with Chrissy. Unbeknownst to him, Sun-Hwa Kwon intends to leave the airport and disappear from his life, but decides against it at the last moment. "Two for the Road" * Ana Lucia Cortez is waiting in line at a ticket counter. Overhearing Jack arguing with Chrissy about his father, she decides to call her mother. "?" * While in the airport, Charlotte Malkin approaches Eko Tunde and delivers a message to him from his brother Yemi Tunde that was given to her while she was "between places". Greatly disturbed and offended by Charlotte's words, Eko nearly loses it until Elizabeth "Libby" Smith intervenes. "Exodus, Part 1" * Jack and Ana Lucia share a drink at an airport bar. * Kate Austen is checked in and tries to fight Edward Mars for the toy airplane. * Boone Carlyle fails to get him and Shannon Rutherford seats in first class. When Shannon learns about this, she reports Sayid Jarrah, who had asked her to watch his bag, to airport security out of frustration. "Exodus, Part 2" * Michael makes a phone call to his mother about her taking custody of Walt. During this phone call, John Locke moves past Michael, still in his wheelchair. "S.O.S." * Rose Nadler has a brief encounter with John Locke at the airport, noting his use of the wheelchair. "Exposé" * Nikki Fernandez and Paulo toast the success of their crime at an airport restaurant and are interrupted by Boone and Shannon arguing. They promise each other to never end up like the brother-sister duo. "Exodus, Part 1" * Jin and Sun are preparing to have a meal at an airport restaurant when Sun accidentally spills coffee on her husband's shirt. "Exodus, Part 2" * On his way to the bathroom to clean his shirt, Jin walks past Sayid, who is being escorted by airport security after they have verified that he is not a terrorist. In the airport bathroom, Jin encounters a man who is working for Jin's father-in-law, Woo-Jung Paik. The man threatens Jin, in Korean, that he should not try to run away with his wife. * Hurley rushes through the airport, overcoming various obstacles on his way, such as having to purchase a second ticket due to his size. At the luggage check point, he encounters Leslie Arzt. * John Locke is one of the first passengers to board Oceanic Flight 815. Because the special wheelchair used to carry handicapped passengers on board is missing, JD and Michelle have to carry him on board. * All the passengers board Oceanic Flight 815. Hurley is the last passenger to walk onto the plane. * 04:15 GMT (14:15 Sydney time) - Oceanic Flight 815 departs from Sydney. "Pilot, Part 1" * Approximately 10:00 GMT - the flight loses radio contact six hours after takeoff and turns south to circle back towards Fiji. "The Envelope" *In the barracks, Juliet Burke bakes muffins and prepares her house for a book club meeting while listening to Downtown. She almost shows Benjamin Linus' X-Rays to Amelia, who is curious to why Juliet is visibly upset, until someone else arrives at her home for the club. "Live Together, Die Alone" * Desmond Hume follows Kelvin Inman out of the Hatch, and comes upon him repairing the Elizabeth. Enraged at being deceived, Desmond attacks and accidentally kills Kelvin. * 4:16pm: When Desmond returns to the Swan, the computer has reached the end of its 108 minute countdown, causing a system failure. The station begins to release a massive electromagnetic pulse, causing ground-based earthquakes and skyward-directed electromagnetic energy. "Pilot, Part 1" * 12:00 GMT (00:00 Fiji time) - Eight hours after takeoff, Flight 815 nears the Island and encounters turbulence induced from the electromagnetic energy underneath the Swan overflowing due to the system failure. This eventually causes the plane to break up over the Island in mid-day. * Jack is talking to Rose when the turbulence begins. "Pilot, Part 2" * Charlie is chased by the airline stewards into a first class bathroom when the turbulence begins. * Kate is with her captor Edward Mars when the turbulence begins. "A Tale of Two Cities" * The Barracks are shaken in an earthquake, interrupting Juliet's book club. For the details following the crash, see Timeline:September 2004. =Miscellaneous trivia= These include independent research on dates of props, songs, books, etc referenced on the show (rather than dates or timeline given specifically). They can sometimes be used as time reference points, but they are occasionally inconsistent with show canon and contribute to continuity errors. * The first U-matic was manufactured in 1969. *"Make Your Own Kind of Music" was released in 1971. *Apple II, the model of computer in the Swan Station, is released and subsequently used from 1977 through early 1980s. * The printer used with the Pearl computer was first marketed in 1985. * The ultrasound scanner in the examination room is first marketed in 1992. * Hurley bought a Hummer H2 with his lottery winnings. The H2 was first sold in 2002. * Locke's father in "Lockdown" is driving a silver 1991-1999 W140-series Mercedes-Benz S-Class * Oceanic Air luggage routing tag found in Rousseau's bunker: J/SHEPHARD 09SEPT21 / 4815162342, the tag format indicates 09 (9th month) SEPT 21 (21st day of the month). * Sawyer sells jewelery from a 1999-2004 Ford Mustang convertible and Gordy drives a 2000-2005 W220-series Mercedes-Benz S-Class sedan in "The Long Con". * Dr. Je-Gyu Kim also drives a 2000-2005 W220-series Mercedes-Benz S-Class sedan in "The Whole Truth". * Finding Nemo, to which Shannon alludes, is released in France on September 13th, 2003. * Oasis' "Wonderwall" is released on the album (What's The Story) Morning Glory? in 1995. * Ana Lucia states that they had been in the air two hours when the crash occurred, which does not match either Seth's or Cindy's version of events nor the timeline of the log printout. de:Zeitstrahl:Vor dem Absturz es:Cronología:Pre-accidente fr:Chronologie antérieure au crash it:Cronologia:Prima dello schianto pl:Kalendarium Zagubionych - Przed katastrofą pt:Cronologia:Pré-Queda ru:Перед крушением Category:Lists